


Secrets From the Snake's Mouth

by BaileyBuniBundles



Series: An Ex-Navy Seal and a New Jersey Sniper [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Criminal Danny, Criminal Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny doesn't play around, Fights, Gun For Hire Danny 'Danno' Williams, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, SEAL Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I totally just watched the Game of Thrones episode where Jamie gets his hand cut off and added this in! lol<br/>I also totally stole the devices Danny uses from Captain America lol! I'm the worst but I saw them and couldn't resist! please forgive me!</p>
<p>I've thought about adding another chapter about them on their first mission,but don't know if I can bring myself to do it just because this was an ending for me so hopefully it is for you all also, but I might add in a stand alone series 'what could have happened' sort of thing!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed and review please! it helps me out a lot to get better and see if I'm actually any good at this whole writing thing! thanks!! <3</p></blockquote>





	Secrets From the Snake's Mouth

"Okay first, can we put away the guns, guys,” Steve appealed, taking a step between Chin and Kono who had both pulled their guns when they noticed a familiar blonde come down the stairs of the most of the time comfortable McGarrett house.

“Why would I take my gun off a man that kills for a paycheck?” Chin barked loudly, making Kono glance over at the vigor in the man’s voice. Her cousin was obviously angry but it seemed to be a deeper hatred; maybe not for Danny himself ,but for what the man stood for and acted as.

“Because your Commander is telling you too,” Steve replied with a resounding octave of authority that begged not to challenged, wary of the outcome if made to act.

“You know, there was a time when I would follow your lead no questions asked,”Chin lamented speaking with regret and a bitter sting “But now that you’ve gotten involved with someone as wretched as Danny Williams, I don’t know who is giving the orders,” Chin spat moving his gun between the two men, the shorter’s fingers twitching to grab the gun from the holsters around his shoulders.

"Danny has helped Five-0 out more times than you and I can count-" Steve started.

"He can help as much as he wants, but he will never be Five-0!" Chin countered “Because no matter how many people he saves, he will always have blood on his hands!” he yelled jabbing a finger in Danny’s direction whose eyes widened in realization and sadness.

The members of Five-0 had had numerous fights about the gun for hire since Chin and Kono had found out about the relationship between Steve and Danny. Chin had only showed his disdain when Steve would call Danny for help on a case or get information from the blonde concerning a politician.

Steve had called them here to introduce them and hopefully start over, leaving behind any mistrust or fury they had at Danny.Though it seemed Chin was set on making Steve see Danny for what he thought he was. By this point Kono had lowered her gun, Steve sending her an appreciative glance.

Danny shook his head quickly, moving away what Chin had said for a later time. Steve just shook his head as Danny spoke calmly trying to get Chin to give him a chance “Chin, I know you hate what I do ,but let’s calm down,” Chin scoffed “I really don’t want to have to hurt you, seeing how close you are with Steve,” Danny gritted

Chin started to charge forward intent on shutting that quick mouth, Danny cracking his knuckles ready for a fight, but was stopped by Kono who wretched the gun from his hand and tossing it to Steve who dismantled it and placed the pieces on the table. Danny smirked until Steve grabbed both guns from his shoulder holsters and took the clips out, grinning at the sudden glower on the shorter man’s face.

“Okay, I’m getting sick of this whole macho alpha standoff,” Kono barked loudly demanding the attention and respect of the two men in question. Turning to Chin she spoke with conviction “Now you may not like it, but Danny is the man that Steve has chosen okay!”

Chin kept his gaze straight as she spoke, bringing him back to an understanding mind while listening to Kono speak. “I didn’t like Malia when you got back together, but she made you happy,” Chin’s gaze snapped to Kono at the mention of his deceased wife, “so I held my tongue and learned to like her, which is what you need to do now, not for your own sake but for Steve’s”

Steve just watched as Kono laid all of the cards on the table.He admired that she was bringing Chin around by just relating what they had to what he held so dearly with Malia. “And you!” Kono shouted now getting into Danny’s space, Steve shouldn’t have spoken so soon “You need to stop treating Steve like he is a one person deal,” she corrected standing a foot away from the blonde who had decided that challenging her would not be the best decision “because if you date him then you have to deal with us,”

Steve’s eye widened as Kono spoke.They had never discussed what they were as a whole ,but he figured they had been through enough together to consider them more than just a task force for the state of Hawaii

“We are a family, so you need to be okay with all of us or none of us,” Kono declared now speaking to the whole group. Danny shook his head grinning and pulled Kono into a headlock “Great, I haven’t had anything stable in a while anyway so hell yeah!”

“Plus, Gracie loves this big oaf a whole lot so you guys will be a welcome addition,” They all let out a reassuring laugh that settled everyone’s frazzled nerves, except for Chin’s.

Turning towards the door Chin shook his head, “You both may accept him, but I can’t so easily,” He spat as he yanked the door open “Excuse me if I can’t trust a guy who kills without a conscious,” Chin threw over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

Steve started to run towards the door to stop the man from leaving ,but Danny’s firm hand whipped out and stopped him. He watched Danny’s emotionless face for a bit before turning toward the door again and listening to Chin’s mustang roar to life and peel down the street.

****  
  
  


* * *

 

****  
  


Steve entered his office the next morning a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hand. He had sent Chin a text after Kono left that was simply ‘hope we are still good  see you at work in the morning’. The man had only replied with a lone ‘yeah’ which was unclear which part it was in reply to.

After setting the cup on his desk, he stepped into Chin’s slightly smaller office. The man looked up quickly before grimacing and going back to a small stack of papers “I’m a little busy Steve, you know paperwork,” He announced, hopeful the man would give up and leave well enough alone.

“I just wanted to make sure that we were all good,” Steve appeased, getting a slightly puzzled look in return “I just don’t want this to affect work, I need you watching my back out there,”

Chin shook his head sadly before finding his voice “Nothing could make me turn my back on you, not even this,” He clarified keeping Steve’s gaze who only saw undying dedication and warmth “I just need a while to wrap my head around it,” Chin bemused.

“I understand, and thank you brother, really,” Steve assured, clapping Chin on the shoulder before opening the door to leave “Now get back to work!” He commanded playfully, Chin letting out a laugh.

****  
  


* * *

 

At around lunch time Chin left first ,and seeing as though they were only wrapping up a bunch of older cases and signing the dictated lines, Steve was quick to follow. He checked with Kono before heading out to make sure she didn’t want him to pick anything up while he was out, only to find out she was under strict orders from Adam to eat healthier and had been packed a salad with grilled chicken.

After teasing her a bit before leaving ,Steve sent a message to Danny on his way across the street to his favorite street tacos shack. He noticed that Chin’s bright red mustang was still in the parking lot, but thought nothing of it seeing as though many food places were in walking distance of the Palace.

Danny was busy having lunch with Gracie in celebration of her getting such good grades on her semester exams. Making him a no-go on lunch today but warned him not put too much feta cheese on them, knowing that he always overdid it when Danny wasn’t there to caution him against it.

Steve didn’t take long with lunch, meaning he had to get back to explaining why he decided to invade a perp’s home without a court order again, but noticed walking through the bullpen that Chin hadn’t returned from his lunch.

“Hey Kono, do you know where Chin is? He isn’t in his office,” Steve asked slightly worried now.

Kono looked up from her desk computer and shook her head noticing the nervous set to the man’s shoulders “Nope, Didn’t he leave for lunch before you did?” She asked standing up now and reaching for her phone to call Chin’s cell.

“Yeah he did?” Steve muttered, motioning for Kono to follow him heading for the main entrance of the Palace. They walked fast to the parking lot aimed straight for Chin’s restored Mustang.

“He isn’t picking up,” She said trying to maintain a level voice and not raise a panic in the people near them. Steve cursed as they arrived at the car and found Chin’s phone on the ground with a cracked screen along with the car keys with the familiar small wooden hibiscus keychain that Kono had gotten him for his birthday a while back.

“Okay, uhh” Steve stalled putting a hand on Kono’s shoulder in reassurance “Let’s get inside and get the security footage from the camera here,” He ordered, only knowing that the best option right now ,to help Kono, was to set her sights on helping find Chin.

They rushed inside and up to the surface table, Kono punching in her log-in to the Palace database and accessing the footage from the past two hours. She cursed loudly and slammed her fists on the glass finding that the footage had been erased and the last glimpse they had of Chin was of his back leaving the front door swinging his keys in his hand.

Steve’s ringtone broken the uneasy silence that had spread over them, causing him to rip it from his pocket and place on the table. The caller ID labelled it as Chin though his cracked phone showed no indications of working. Steve pressed the green answer icon. “This is Commander McGarrett, who am I speaking with,” He demanded, his voice dropping low.

“I’m hurt that you don’t remember me, Commander,” The chilling voice purred “Seeing as though I remember you quite clearly,”

Steve knew that he had heard the voice before but couldn’t place where “What have you done to Detective Kelly?” He asked loudly, watching Kono pick her nails nervously next to him.

“Oh Chin Ho?” The deep heavy set voice asked innocently “He’s right here all comfortable, well, as comfortable as you can be while having steel chains locking you to a wall,”

Kono pushed her way in front of the phone and barked lividly “Who the hell are you and what do you want Chin for!?”

The man laughed coldly, sending a shiver down Steve and Kono’s spines, before answering softly knowing that he had the full attention of the Five-0 task force on the other end of the line “I want you to know what it is like to have someone you love be killed in front of you while you can do nothing to stop it,” He said in a kind voice, like a mother would to their child before telling them bad news.

The line went dead leaving the two to stare at the phone caught in a daze as their minds wrapped themselves around what the man had said. Shaking himself, Steve kicked his instincts into Navy mode and ordering Kono to call HPD and get an Amber alert out to all the islands with Chin’s description and go through all their old cases trying to find any leads while he would call Denning. Hurriedly they both set off towards their offices, Steve sparing a quick look to Chin’s office heavily.

Steve speeded to the Governor’s residence, using the lights the whole way. Rushing through the heavy brushed oak doors Steve demanded all of Denning’s attention and nothing less. The Governor motioned a now shaken high standing business woman and her secretary out of the office quickly, bracing himself for the oncoming onslaught.

“I’m not going to just sit by while part of my family is killed!” Steve shouted standing directly in front of the Governor’s face. Upon understanding the situation Five-0 were in,Governor Denning explained very clearly and several times that they would not give Steve the resources they needed to find Chin,saying that he would not risk a war with the Gardite mob which ran the gun trade on the island of Oahu and Big Island and risk the lives of everyone on the island.

The team had identified the caller as Keith Gardite, an Irish mob boss with a family that runs deep in the underworld. He made it big by working his way up the chain taking a liking to the purchase and selling of illegal guns, especially of the long range and military type. Turns out his brother, who was a major head of Gardite’s operation, was killed in the line of fire during a raid about three months ago. He had never showed up on HPD’s radar so Steve thought nothing of it; Thinking that Joey Gardite was just another low level lackey.

“Let’s get one thing straight ,Commander,”The Governor yelled back in reply matching Steve’s stance and tense shoulders. “I am the only reason your precious Five-0 is still together, so you better have a little more respect next time,” Steve locked his tongue between his teeth behind his lips “Secondly, I thought I made myself quite clear over the phone, you will not engage Mr.Gardite or do anything to provoke him, is that understood,” Denning asked challengingly.

“With all due respect, Governor ,I will do whatever necessary to ensure the safety of every member of Five-0, even if it causes necessary casualties,” Steve gritted out enraged before turning on his heel and stalking out.  Governor Denning shouted behind him, but Steve wasn’t listening anymore, he may be the reason Five-0 was reinstalled, but he held no power over them anymore.

“Tell Sergeant Duke to put a complete lock on Five-0, shut down their access to any files, put a cop on every entrance of the headquarters and I want a cop following them if they leave!” Governor Denning ordered to his nervous Secretary who was dialing HPD’s number as he spoke.

* * *

 

Danny was just leaving lunch with Gracie when he got the call from Steve. His voice was solid and commanding ordering him to get to the Palace right now, refusing to tell Danny any more over the phone except to come armed and don’t kill anyone on the way.

Danny smiled to himself, happy to once again be getting into the rhythm of what he did best. Stepping around to the trunk he did a quick check of the whole of his armory locked beneath a panel in the trunk, which Steve insisted he get now that he was spending more time with Grace.

Locking his two favorite pistols in his familiar leather shoulder holsters, he snickered also storing an engraved taser into his slack pocket. Opening a small pouch attached to his duffle bag he pulled out a handful of small coin sized shock administers slipping them into his left pocket. Grinning he shut the trunk and slid into the driver’s seat, kicking the car into drive and speeding towards Five-0 headquarters.

Upon arriving Danny let out an assured laugh at the nervous cops standing next to the entrance. Danny slipped on the metal badge that stated Five-0 proudly and strode up to the doors passing the two men with a wink and a grin. He stepped up the stairs watching everyone that passed carefully, making himself very aware of the exits and windows that disappeared from sight with a couple strides.

Danny’s grin spread wide on his face as he reached the wide double doors displaying the Five-0 ensignia with two guards standing stoically in front of each. Danny walked straight up them, putting on his best act, but deep down hoping they would cause trouble. Since dating Steve he hadn’t been free to take down mobs and big league corporations for fun, the Navy Seal saying that he was putting himself in too much danger.

“Hey boys, is Five-0 under lockdown or did you just want to see me?” Danny asked putting one hand in his pocket and the other resting right above the gold badge on his hip, drawing their attention to it. “I’m just coming in from lunch, what’s going on?”

The two guards glanced at the badge, not completely focussed, and thought nothing of it seeing as though there were many detectives in the building that carried similar badges. The taller one blushed a bit at the flirtatious nature, clearing his throat before stating “The Five-0 task force has been put on lockdown, no one is to enter or exit, whatever you need can wait until tomorrow,”

Danny scoffed at the man’s attitude,checking the empty hallway behind them, before reprimanding him “Now, that is no way to treat a fellow officer and upholder of the law, now is it?” Quickly pulling out the taser, Danny leaped forward jabbing the two sharp points into the man’s skull, only leaving enough pressure to leave a small indent and leave him unconscious for roughly 3 hours.

The second cop pulled out his baton, about to call for his help into the radio attached to his shoulder, but Danny had had too much training to let a measly guard stop him from getting to Steve. Grabbing a hold of the cop’s arm that held the baton he twisted it swiftly pulling it out of it’s socket and snatched the club from his fingers. The inadequate guard fell to his knees, as Danny delivered the final blow to the back of his head slightly enjoying the sickening crack of the man’s skull connecting with the linoleum floor.

Snickering Danny opened the two doors, instantly locking on Steve and Kono standing in the man’s office pacing the floor, and the three other men stationed two in front of the office and one against the opposite entrance. Letting out a sharp whistle, the short blonde got the attention of the other five people in the room watching the cops rush forward intent on taking him down.

Danny heard Steve yell something before he slipped his hand into his pocket, taking the shocking circles into his palm. Sprinting forward Danny connected his leg with one the men’s knee joint revelling in the revolting snap of the bone breaking as he threw two of the metal shock distributors at the charging men both landing in the middle of their chests. The machines went off immediately sending huge bolts of electricity through their bodies knocking them to the floor.  

Turning to the last man, Danny met his eyes as the black haired man gazed up at him pleading quietly to have mercy. Nodding softly , Danny let one of the metal contraptions drop onto the middle of the man’s head making him shake violently and sending him limp to the floor.

Turning to the glass walls of Steve’s office he does a small curtsy as the two just stare at the short blonde who was much more dangerous than he appeared , Kono whispering a small “I’m glad he’s on our side,” to which Steve just nodded well aware of the damage a Williams can do.

* * *

 

After explaining the situation to Danny, who regretfully says that he had bought all of his snipers and tech from the Gardite family, is more than happy to help, especially when Kono mentions what had happened in the governor’s office that Steve conveniently left out. She adds, while Steve is trying to work his way into the system Governor Denning had locked them out of, that the Commander had been were quickly losing his control ,that his actions where getting more reckless ,and he was starting to disregard his own safety to save Chin.

“Okay, if I do this, you can’t be involved, and I mean at all Steve,” Danny chided as the man looked wounded “I can’t risk Five-0 being responsible for a full fledged mob retaliation especially since Gracie is here,”

“I don’t know if I can agree to that, Danno, Chin is my responsibility and I don’t want you to be in danger because of my mistakes,” Steve confides trying to back Danny down from the idea of a solo mission.

“First, it’s not anyone’s fault and secondly I’ve been in danger way before you’ve been there to talk me out of it babe,” Danny laughed pushing him to the side with his hip as he leaned over the surface table quickly getting to work.

“It’s no use Danny, the Governor blocked all access,” Kono chimed in gruffly from her spot beside him watching him carefully.

Danny’s hands moved swiftly over the keyboard as he typed in multiple codes into the system screen he had pulled up snickering softly. "Denning's team is good I'll give them that,but putting security walls up is a whole different story, which I pride myself on my ability to take them down,” He reasoned snapping his fingers as he finally broke through the poor security Governor Denning’s tech team had established. Kono clapped enthusiastically, Steve just raised his eyebrow, very familiar with Danny’s coding skills that had been recently used on his phone to change his contacts,ringtones, and wallpapers without even touching the device.

Entering in Keith Gardite’s information into the top level clearance system, Danny found an unregistered two story house that has seen quite a bit of traffic through its locked gates purchased with Gardite’s credentials. Copying the address of where the mansion resided into his cell he smirked, very aware that Steve was going to try to force his way into going with him.

Twisting around Danny backed Steve up against the surface table suggestively, speaking “I’m going to get Chin back without your help, and I’m going to do it without causing a mob war on these nice islands,” The blonde cut Steve’s retort off as he pulled his head down connecting their lips in a searing kiss.Steve instantly responded but tried to stop himself only getting more lost in the fluid force of Danny’s lips.

Pulling back Danny smirked whispering against Steve’s now red lips “Don’t be mad, I just don’t trust you not to cause an international incident,”

Steve cocked his head quizzically as Danny dashed away from him noticing a small key hanging from his fingers. Stopping suddenly he tossed the key to Kono who caught it dumbfounded by what was happening as Danny called over his shoulder bolting towards the front entrance “Whatever you do, don’t unlock him!!”

Steve whipped around, about to sprint after the shorter man, but was pulled back by a metal grip on his wrist that held him in place. Wrestling with the handcuff connecting his wrist to the leg of the surface table, he shouted at the smirking face of the blonde who was quickly making his way toward the exit “Williams, don’t you dare!”

“Love you!!” Danny yelled back before disappearing out the entrance and out of view.

Quickly turning to Kono who was holding on to the key for dear life and slowly taking steps away from the table, Steve met her gaze using his best Commander stare. “Nope! Sorry boss but I’m so not getting on his bad side!” Kono bellowed as she ran into her office to get away from Steve’s commanding voice and check into a few things that Chin had emailed her about earlier that day.

* * *

 

After making a few calls and gathering his men together, Danny was making his way down Kalaeloa Boulevard, Freddie, a gray shaded Pitbull, and Dot, a fully grown Doberman with a few freckled spots above her eyes, shifting excitedly in the back seat of the Camaro. He had come into possession of the two dogs about 7 months ago while helping Steve with a case. They had belonged to a human trafficker who had been mistreating them. The two reacted viciously to any HPD officer, but took a liking to Danny, the Pitbull preferring his Five-0 Commander friend slightly though. And of course Gracie loved them.

Checking his rearview mirror one last time, spotting the two ‘borrowed’ SWAT vans following him, he pulled up to the gated Gardite’s estate. Sending out a quick horn blast and glancing at the now ecstatic dogs next to him, he slammed on the accelerator, crashing through the thick black gate and into Keith’s front yard.

Stopping the sports car just as suddenly, Danny listened to the blaring alarms coming from the two story Victorian house and snickered. His men in the black vans piled out, trudging through the grass to meet the men hired by Gardite to protect the estate. Danny just watched as his men took them down, a single shot each until only the smell of metal and black powder occupied the manicured grass.

Nodding once, Danny exited his car, whistling sharply once out of the doorway, which sent the dogs scrambling to get out. Danny grinned as they panted sitting firmly in front of him. He absently stroked the scruff of their necks as he commanded his men “Okay gentlemen, you know the drill, just get Keith Gardite alive and it’s drinks on me tonight!” They all cheered, a few shouting out their favorite beer before Danny gave the final call, walking in behind his men focussed on raiding the towering house.

* * *

 

“I demand to know the meaning of this!” Keith yelled at the men rushing into his office, pointing guns at his head. He was a young man of 26 that had been ushered into the ‘business’ when he turned 18. The family had everything set up for him, corralling him into the position not paying attention to the young man’s disagreements and threats of leaving. His brother Joey was the one who made him stay, saying that he couldn’t bare it if the family disowned him.

“I would love to explain Mr.Gardite,” Danny snickered striding into the room, two dogs following loyally beside him.

“And who the bloody hell might you be, if I may ask,” Gardite asked sarcastically , effectively pissing Danny off more.

“Oh, babe, you wound me, after all the machinery my family has bought from you, you can’t even do the decency of a little respect?” Danny smirked, theatrically putting a hand over his chest in mock pain.

“Well given that tacky suit, out of date hair cut, and Jersey accent I’m gonna take the risk and guess you’re Daniel Williams,” Keith spat adding as much disgrace as possible to his words.

Dot charged forward, leaping onto the heavy oak desk and snarling menacingly, making Keith grimace backwards, trying to move as far away from the snapping teeth as possible.

“Now, Now, is that any way to talk to the man who has ten guns aimed at your head?” Danny scolded, a wicked smirk spread across his lips.  “I didn’t come here for you Keith, I want Chin Ho Kelly, where is he?” Danny asked as he walked forward and calmly looked over the many items resting on the man’s desk.

“The cop!? What the hell is he to you?” Keith shouted in surprise, finally starting to relax a bit once Danny patted the Doberman gently, turning it from a snarling beast to a playful giant.

“Not me per say ,but he is a dear friend of the man I spend my nights with so, it’s better if he is returned to him alive instead of pieces,” Danny reasoned “so where?” he asked.

“Like Hell I’ll tell you, as soon as I do I’m useless,” Gardite snickered “No, I like my odds with my information,”  Danny gave a slight nod to the man standing over Keith, who swiftly pulled out a military issued knife from it’s case on the man’s thigh.

Frantically, the Irish mob boss’s gaze flitted between Danny, the sturdy man grasping the knife, and the new man now pinning his hands to the wooden desk. “And I thought we could do this like civilized humans,” Danny admitted before uttering a sarcastic “sorry babe,”

Keith let out a choked scream in agony as he watched Danny’s hired help saw off his right hand. The man released the weeping man, who immediately clutched his now stumped wrist.

Danny gripped the man’s auburn hair wretching his face up so they were face to face “Now listen well Keith, you will turn all your contacts over to Dominic here, donate all of the money you made by arming all of the degenerates on this island to the Big Brothers Big Sisters of Honolulu charity, all of your weapons now belong to me and your ties to this island will report to me,” Danny growled menacingly, tossing a scrap of paper with everything Keith was to do on it at him. “you will go back to Ireland and live out the rest of your days quietly, and if not then there is always your other hand and if it comes to it, other extremities,”  Danny laughed, patting the now handless man’s cheek challengingly.

“Have we reached an understanding, Mr.Gardite,” Danny asked wickedly, locking eyes with the broken man who only broke the gaze and nodded solemnly.  “Good!” Danny exclaimed, letting go of the man and clapping his palms together before turning for the door “Always glad to do business with you!”

Danny whistled calmly, his dogs darting to his side, as he pulled one of Chin’s shirts from his back pocket setting in front of Dot and Freddie, watching as they caught the familiar scent. Freddie took off first down the carpeted hallway and down the main stairs, Dot on his heels. “Follow my dogs gentlemen!” Danny commanded watching as half of his men descended down the stairs and half stayed with Dominic as he went through the ‘retired’ mob bosses records.

* * *

 

Danny stepped past his men waiting at the top of the stairs and through the chain link wall residing in the basement of the Gardite’s house. Spotting his dogs sitting near a body against the back wall Danny called out “Chin?” before switching on the decrepit lights hanging above them. Upon seeing the beaten body belonging to the Hawaiian, he rushed forward, absently hearing the worried whines of his dogs behind him.

“Chin! Chin, buddy, you have to wake up,” Danny chanted lifting the man’s head up from where it slumped towards the ground. Chin’s eyes hazily opened dartin around him frightened before focussing on the blonde kneeling in front of him.

“Danny?” he rasped out, the sound resembling sandpaper. Danny kept his eyes on Chin, assessing the damage he had taken,not wanting to stare at the chains strapping Chin to the concrete wall.

“He said that Five-0 had been locked down?” Chin asked in shock, shaking slightly as he watched the man undo the shackles holding him against the unforgiving stone.

Danny gave a chuckle, that sounded a bit forced, before speaking “Wow, they must have knocked you around a bit more than I thought,” Chin only stared feeling lost “I’m not Five-0, Chin, you should know better than anyone,” Danny stated , remorse apparent, finally releasing Chin’s hands from the steel cuffs.

Chin rubbed his wrists gently, running his fingers over the blisters and calluses, shaking his head. “I was wrong, Danny,” he whispered not meeting the blondes gaze as he started to undo the shackles on his ankles. “When I first read your file I thought you were exactly like Frank Delano,” Chin grimaced, like just verbalizing the name caused him pain.

Danny had done his research; They had just gotten married when Malia’s life was taken from him. Delano gave him a choice and it turned out to a be a horrible dishonest trick. He had never personally met the man, but just reading the reports made his blood boil, so he couldn’t even begin to understand the animosity Chin had for the killer.

“But you’re different; I thought you were just another self absorbed jackass who got their kicks by taking the lives of others, but you kill for the sake of others,” Chin explained finally lifting his head and meeting gazes “for those who can’t protect themselves,” he murmured to himself.

Danny genuinely smiled and helped him up, supporting his weight with an arm around his shoulder “Well if I knew that all it took for you to come around was a kidnapping I would have done it earlier,” Danny laughed nudging Chin with his hip, who let out a heart filled laugh that echoed off the chilling walls as they trudged up the stairs.

* * *

 

Danny carefully pulled up to the curb of the Palace and shifted the car into park, keeping the engine running. Chin looked over questioningly “Aren’t you going to come inside?” he asked figetting with the bandages covering parts of his beaten body that one of the men on Danny’s team had applied along with a liberal amount of ointment.

“No, I have to get my men busy on cutting off all of Gardite’s ties to the island and convincing them to work with me now,” Danny explained smirking “and I have to drop the dogs at Rachel’s ;Gracie has been missing them,” He laughed jutting a finger to the excited dogs in the back seat that had demanded Chin scratch them the whole ride back.

The man just chuckled unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the car, giving one last scratch behind the dog’s ears. Leaning against the window of the Camaro, Chin spoke solidly “I’m truly sorry I treated you so horribly, Danny, you saved my life and I can’t thank you enough brother,”

Danny shook his head smiling “You can repay me by getting in there and un-handcuffing your crazy SEAL boss, given he hasn’t cut off his hand by now,” he bargained tossing the small silver key to Chin who caught it with a surprised face.

“you know he would have caused a huge scene if I took him along,” Danny reasoned.

“and busting down a gate with your car isn’t a huge scene?” Chin countered turning the key over in his hands with a soft grin.

“Nah, that’s just a normal day at the office,” Danny shouted as he changed gears and pulled out of the parking lot leaving Chin to face his no doubt erratic boss and worried cousin.

* * *

 

Danny braced himself as he carefully stepped into the head quarters after quickly tieing up the Gardite’s loose ends. Danny smirked knowing that after finishing up at the hospital he was on a three stop flight to Ireland.

The blonde stopped suddenly at the sight of Steve embracing Chin in the middle of the bull pen with Kono beside them fighting back a stream of tears. Contentment quickly turned to fear in the blonde as Steve locked on to Danny standing in the hallway.

“Now, Steven, don’t be pissed, you know I had to handcuff you-” Danny quickly stuttered  out backing up slightly as Steve charged forward. The shorter man cringed, ready for the firm slam of the SEAL’s fist against his jaw, but was pleasantly surprised at the warm demanding lips that pressed against his. His eyes fluttered open in surprise only to close again as he got lost in the passionate kiss he was caught in.

When Steve pulled away finally, urged by the loud coughs of Chin and Kono behind him, Danny had to take a few breaths before asking “Wait, so you aren’t mad?”

Steve scoffed “oh no, I’m furious, but you being safe is more important to me,” he said smiling pulling the shorter man into a reassuring hug, Danny resting his head right under the crook of Steve’s neck.

“Ah-hem,” Kono said laughing at the speed the two men pulled apart at “don’t we have something for Danny?” she hinted a huge grin plastered to her face.

For the third time in his life Danny Williams had been rendered speechless. The first time being in the eighth grade when Tommy Valentino kissed him during spin the bottle at Becky Johnson’s birthday party. The second, when he had made his first kill; Marco Reyes.

He just stared as Kono walked forward holding a new steel Five-0 badge and matching standard issue police handgun. “Danny would you do us the immense pleasure of joining the Five-0 task force in keeping the islands of Hawaii and it’s residents safe,” Steve asked sternly but with a fond undertone.

Danny just shook his head in confusion picking up the badge and running his fingers over the raised lettering “But I’m a criminal, aren’t I supposed to be arrested , not doing the arresting?”

That’s when Chin stepped forward a very thing folder in his hands with ‘Daniel Williams’ typed on the front. “I may have talked to Governor Denning about clearing your record,” Chin admitted nervously.

Kono burst into laughter “I don’t think talking is the correct word, you pretty much reached Steve’s ‘my team is in danger’ craziness level,” She baited playfully ,fully ignoring the scowl Steve was sending her way.

“Okay, okay,” Steve grinned putting his hands up to settle them down. “So, what do you think Danno?” The brunette asked turning to the other man, doing a double take at the misty eyes the blonde was getting.

**  
**Sniffling, Danny hurriedly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, reigning in his emotions back in. Taking a good look at the three people in front of him he answered. “I can’t think of a better way to spend my life,”  The three other members of Five-0 let out a resounding cheer that made Danny’s chest feel a bit too tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally just watched the Game of Thrones episode where Jamie gets his hand cut off and added this in! lol  
> I also totally stole the devices Danny uses from Captain America lol! I'm the worst but I saw them and couldn't resist! please forgive me!
> 
> I've thought about adding another chapter about them on their first mission,but don't know if I can bring myself to do it just because this was an ending for me so hopefully it is for you all also, but I might add in a stand alone series 'what could have happened' sort of thing!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and review please! it helps me out a lot to get better and see if I'm actually any good at this whole writing thing! thanks!! <3


End file.
